


Two Twin Skeletons

by Spiderwhick



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gay, Gayyyyyyy, I Blame Tumblr, Incest, M/M, Sad, YOAI, Yaoi, and pent up teenage angst, angsty, do read, dont read, got a lot of that shit, if you cant then you dont know fall out boy, im sorry i exist, its in the damn title, listening to fall out boy while writing this, makes you depressed, maybe you should, minus the two, sorry - Freeform, you could guess the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderwhick/pseuds/Spiderwhick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I then noticed what I was hit with was in fact the truth, and not bricks. Simple to mistake the two, isn't it? How ironic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Twin Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. Another fic? *^* Enjoy?????????? You probs won't lol

“Shut up!”

It hit me like a ton of bricks. 

My eyes watered as he ripped his hand from mine, yank dragging me forward.

His honey golden eyes scrutinized me, drilling holes through me. They were ablaze with the rebellious fire I knew he contained. 

Why was I doing this? Why was I hurting myself? More importantly, why was I hurting him? Wasn't I saying all this to help him? Was not the original intent of all this to save our hearts?

“You can't tell me how to feel.”

And I then noticed what I was hit with was in fact the truth, and not bricks. Simple to mistake the two, isn't it? How ironic.

“You can't deny what's here.”

I stood in his daring gaze, silent and dumbstruck at his reaction.

“I-I...”

It was true. Everything he was saying was true. Why couldn't I be right for once, instead of him?

I clenched my fists. This stupid human in front of me managed to make me question my strong will. He always was able to make me forget how to do things, without even trying. Did it mean I was weak?

“I?”

His tone in voice demanded an explanation. And to be absolutely frank, I lacked one.

I just stood silently, My brain doing the talking, despite not being heard. It was in a conversation all it's own, talking out silently.

He stood for another minute, and I couldn't hold it in. My emotions took hold. 

A quick tear streaked down my cheek, then another, and another. 

I felt so vulnerable and weak, it hurt, and the fact that I couldn't stop this display of emotion now that it's started made me cry even more.

I watched as he shook his head, his autumnal colored hair being his most prominent feature through my blurry vision.

“Fine.” The disbelief in his voice was incredulous. “We'll play the way you want. But don't expect to talk to me anytime soon. Or ever, possibly. Goodbye, Kaoru.”

His curt spin was incredibly guilt-free, and for a minute, I think it was a sign this was what he too wanted. But the guilt set in and I finally absorbed the gravity of his words. They brought me to my damn knees, they were that heavy.

Growing up, I was convinced a twin was a person who looked, sounded, and thought exactly like you, and was one person in two bodies.

But in this fleeting moment, Hikaru taught me otherwise. Twins weren't one person, they were very much two. 

Hikaru and I shared the same age, same height, same bodily appearance, and the same mother. Be that as it may, we shared anything but feelings. We were polar opposites. He was much more expressive of his needs, while I tried to win with silence. He loved me beyond the extent of a brother, whilst I tried to remain in the family state of mind. Hikaru was stronger than me. I was just stupid.

We were never on the same page, most of the time. I believe this was the case now.

But now that I needed him the way he needed me before, I had pushed him to move on.

And with his strength, he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO How was that piece of shit? Might post again. I'm still so angsty...


End file.
